The Prankster Kings Have Been Over Throned
by Lolerator
Summary: George the Great and Fred the Fabulous are hosting a pranking competition, and the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy are grouped together. This can only mean one thing - TROUBLE! (Sorry for rubbish description, hopefully the story is a little better!) :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter. I am just a lowly FanFiction writer, and if I DID own Harry Potter, d'you really think it would be writing FanFiction?!

Author's note: hiya! This is only my second FanFiction (IKR, how sad?), so please be nice! I've kinda stole the idea for the pranking competition from Bellamort500, who is an absolutely BRILL author, so umm... Oh, please read her (I think) FanFics! Also, if you are a Series of Unfortunate Events fan, read my other story! ;) Anyway, onwards and upwards, I think they say... Enjoy! ;)

* * *

The students of Hogwarts woke up one sleepy Sunday morning to find their Common Rooms plastered in bright pink posters.

On these mysterious posters read the words:

Dear fellow students,  
We, the Weasley twins, wish to inform you that we are hosting a competition. Not just any competition, however. A pranking competition! The winners will receive a month's worth of pranking items that are made by us! For more details, see below.  
Lots of love from,  
The Kings of Pranking (AKA George the Great and Fred the Fabulous) xxx

THOSE WHO ARE TOO CHICKEN TO PRANK TEACHERS SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF THEMSELVES. THOSE WHO WANT TO SIGN UP HAVE TO CHOOSE A GROUP (A MIXTURE OF AT LEAST TWO HOUSES) AND SIGN UP TOGETHER. YOU HAVE UNTIL MIDNIGHT TONIGHT TO DO SO.

TOMORROW AT BREAKFAST YOU WILL GET A PERSONAL TIMETABLE WHICH INSTRUCTS YOU ON WHO TO PRANK AND WHEN.

NOW, GET BACK TO YOUR BUSINESS, AND DON'T TELL THE PROFESSORS!

After reading the posters, the students rushed off to the Great Hall to plan with friends from other houses.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore peered down with twinkling eyes at the students below him. They appeared to be up to something - there was a distinct air of excitement around them, and they seemed to be talking to members of different houses, even more so than usual. But he let it pass - he knew what it felt like to be young, even if it was a long time ago. Albus sighed longingly.

Severus Snape had also picked up on this fact. However, he was suspicious of the student's behaviour, and vowed to pay attention to their conversations today.

Hermione Granger was torn. She would be breaking SO many school rules if she signed up, then again, hadn't she done that before? But, she reminded herself, it had been necessary to break the rules, as most of the time they had been in danger. However, it would be really nice to get back at the toad face, Umbridge...

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had been watching her inner battle with pleading faces, and whooped with joy when she agreed. However, there was the not-so-little problem of finding one more student from a different house. Everyone seemed taken - Luna was with Ginny, Neville and Susan Bones, and all of the Seventh Years had teamed themselves up...

All apart from one Draco Malfoy.

Said Draco Malfoy was watching the look of dawning horror on the Golden Trio's faces with amusement. Sure, he was not looking forward to pranking with them, but he supposed it COULD be worse...

He stood up and swaggered over to the Gryffindor table and said, "Shut your gob, Weasel-face, or you may catch flies."

Ron snapped his mouth closed. "You better not continue like that, Ferret, or..."

He didn't get any farther with that sentence, as Hermione had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Harry simply sighed, and said tiredly, "Well then Malfoy, looks like we're paired with you."

"Indeed," Malfoy sneered, and sauntered back to the Slytherin table to pick up his bag, as the bell signalling for first lesson had rung.

"I'll meet you two I'm the common room during the free period, we'll sign up then," Hermione sighed. The boys nodded, and headed off to their first lesson.

Hermione was deep in thought while walking to Ancient Runes, her first lesson of the day. She was wondering what it would be like to prank with Malfoy. She supposed it would be quite fun, once the group got over their initial differences. Also, he was a sneaky Slytherin, and could probably think of some marvellous pranks...

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts by the voice and the footsteps that walked next to her. She looked across and saw Malfoy smirking at her. However, his smirk didn't hold it's usual venom, and Hermione found that quite attractive...

"Just thinking of... homework," she said lamely.

They had reached the classroom by this point, and Malfoy held open the door for Hermione. She gave him a small smile in return. Looking around the room, she chose her usual seat - next to the window on the left on the room. Hermione was quite surprised when she felt Malfoy slide into the seat next to her's, instead of next to Blaise Zabini and Theodore Knott, but she found herself not minding.

Hermione told herself it was because he was the most intelligent boy in the class.

* * *

The day continued in a similar fashion - the pair only split up when Harry and Ron were around.

Before supper was their free period, so the Golden Trio walked back to the common room quickly, before everyone else got there. Hermione signed their and Malfoy's names on one of the neon posters, and retreated into her dorm to get ready for supper.

* * *

Well... What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Utter crap? Please review! It's been really hard writing this first chapter as I only started off with basic ideas for this story, but hopefully it'll get easier as I go along.

Oh, and I will update every weekend, if I can. I'm quite busy at the moment, as I'm a beta for one of Bellamort500's stories, so I apologise if I do not update on-schedule!

-Lolerator xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hi hi! Three cheers, hugs and kisses (maybe that's going a bit too far...) to all my reviewers, followers and favouriters (that's a word in my dictionary), who are:  
JessAndFriend  
Bellamort500  
AuggieDeeksNico  
bexybooblue  
Hermione123456789  
Exskena  
Professor McGonagal

You guys are SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO awesome sauce! And because of that, I am treating you to TWO chapters in ONE DAY! :D xxx

* * *

The Golden Trio were slowly eating breakfast (well, as slowly as Ron could be) the next morning because they were looking out for the owls carrying their pranking timetables.

They needn't have bothered, however. Exactly as the bell rung for first lesson, a huge swarm of neon owls swooped into the Great Hall, catching the attention of everyone in it, including a sleepy Snape who was nursing a cinnamon coffee. He had been up late the night before, both patrolling the corridors and spying on the student's conversations.

All of the students hastily stuffed the rainbow letters into their bags, fearful of the teachers seeing their contents.

* * *

The day dragged on slowly for the students, as they were anxious to open their letters.

Hermione and Draco sat together again that day, and (like yesterday) split up when Harry and Ron were nearby.

Harry had seen the pair together a few times, however, and he was suspicious. Not that he really minded, it was Ron and his reaction that he was worried about. Ron was as prejudiced against Slytherins as ever, and he had always hated the blonde.

But Ron was as oblivious. As always.

* * *

The pranking group met up next to the Black Lake after dinner. Ron and Draco glared at each other, and Hermione sighed at them. Harry didn't take sides.

"Right," Hermione interrupted the glaring competition suddenly. "We need to get along in order to make these pranks work."

"But Hermione, no way in Hell am I gonna be friends with that peroxide ferret!" Ron protested. (1)

"Ronald," Hermione started, exasperated. "I never said that you had to be friends with Dr-Malfoy, but could you at least try to act civilly with each other? We need to work as a team."

"No," Ron stated stubbornly.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Hermione gave Ron a glare that would have made even Snape cower in fear. (2)

This had the same effect on Ron, and he eventually gave in, as did Draco, albeit reluctantly.

Five minutes later found the group reading the letter attached to the envelope. It read:

_Dear our mini pranksters,  
How proud of you we are! We both have tears in our eyes as we write this. Our hearts are literally BURSTING with JOY!_

_Alright, down to business. Please find inclosed 14 blank letters. These are your timetables, and reveal their writing on the day they're intended for. Also, that is the only time they'll come out of the envelope. And, in case you're forgetful, it will stay in your pocket when you're not looking at it._

_One more thing: tomorrow at breakfast, you will receive a basic pranking kit that contains the things you will need for your pranks._

_That's it! If you have any problems or questions, just owl us!  
Sincerely joking,  
George the Great and Fred the Fabulous xxx_

* * *

1- I love that description, but I love Draco more ;)

2- Lol that was a funny mental image

Love it? Hate it? Please review!

Oh, and have a happy New Year! :D

- Lolerator xxx


	3. Chapter 3

_Yolo! I'm sorry these chapters are so short, there's two reasons:  
I want to get these to you ASAP  
And...  
I have hardly any ideas! Talking of that, if you have any ideas for some pranks, just tell me in a review! ;)  
Thank you to my reviewers, followers and favouriters! You guys are so awesome sauce! Their names are at the bottom :-)_

_Also, a mega-special thanks to Bellamort500 who gave me loads of ideas for the pranking kits! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!_

* * *

The entire student population was buzzing with excitement and anticipation the next morning.

Even Hermione participated in this - after all, she was FINALLY able to get revenge on the toad-face, and she couldn't be dubbed as a goody-goody any longer.

Just like the previous day, a swarm of owls, all the colours of the rainbow, swooped into the Great Hall. And, like yesterday, Snape had been snooping and was currently hunched over a green tea.

However, this time, the owls were carrying parcels, which everyone knew were their pranking kits. They were dropped onto the tables, simultaneously, with a loud THUD.

* * *

Luckily for them, the Fifth Years had a free period first, and they used this time planning and looking at their pranking kits.

The Golden Trio and Draco were not an exception. They met up at their usual spot (next to the Black Lake) with their kits. Draco was particularly eager to open his, and, scoffing at their attempts to stop him, tugged open the kit lid, and...

...

...

(Just adding to the suspense...)

...….

A load of glitter exploded in his face.

* * *

A load of giggles, guffaws and tears of mirth later, the others opened their boxes. (Unfortunately for Draco, glitter didn't stick to their faces.)

Inside the brightly-coloured boxes were a wide selection of strange-looking objects, each labeled with the product's name. The box also contained a list of the items, which read:

**3x mild love potions  
2x packets of Countless Colours (sweets that change people's hair colour and length)  
2x packets of Voxes (sweets that change people's voice)  
5x tubs of glitter (hey, don't laugh! It is an important ingredient in the recipe that is pranking)  
30x Dungbombs (something we made, a quick word of warning: cover nose and quickly vacate area when using)  
5x Cream Pies  
15x Canary Creams (turns people into animals of your choice)  
10x Fake Wands (turns into useless objects when used)  
3x canisters of laughing gas (title is pretty self-explanatory)  
12x Weasley fireworks (of our own creation, changes form depending on who you are pranking. Works like a boggart, if you catch my drift)**

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Review!_

_Happy New Year!  
-Lolerator xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

Yolo! Sorry I haven't updated yet today, I've been busy. Just a quick thank you to Bellamort500 and Baby Fawn for ideas! Also, thank you to my reviewers, followers and favouriters for the past two chapters (I forgot to do it yesterday), who are:

Bellamort500 x2

bexybooblue

Hermione123456789 x2

Exskena

Baby Fawn

Earth Night

kysa91

jessy3123

Your reviews made me feel all fuzzy inside! J

And on with the story!

(line)

Next, the teens read the day's timetable.

The first class they were pranking in was Divination. They were going to have fun annoying Trelawney.

After that was Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Toad, as Hermione affectionately called her. Again, they were looking forward to that class.

Then it was Potions. An idea for pranking Snape was already forming in Harry's head.

After lunch was Transfiguration with the head lioness.

Once finished reading the timetable, the group spent the rest of their free period plotting.

(line)

When the bell rung for the next lesson, the group were all wearing Slytherin-style smirks (even Ron), indicating that they were up to something.

They took their time walking to Divination, and when they got there, Trelawney (who had had a bad morning) blew up at them.

A long shouting match later, Hermione called for a house elf, and Dobby popped into the room. Hermione instructed him to bring back a tea with a "calming tablet" in it. She handed him a Canary Cream.

Dobby came back several seconds later with a steaming mug of spiked tea. Hermione thanked him, forced Trelawney into a chair, gave her the drink and backed away to join her pranking collegues.

Trelawney sipped the tea, and-

POP!

-an over-sized bug took her place.

Immediately, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil jumped up to help the professor, and the rest of their classmates started laughing.

The group merely said, "She'll go back to normal," and slinked out of the room.

(line)

Next class was DADA. Outside the classroom, the group waited for five minutes before bursting in shouting, "RAINBOWS ARE ATTACKING!"

Umbridge jumped. "Mr Malfoy? What on earth are you doing?!"

"Umm, hello? We are also in your presence, you know," Harry sassed.

"Well, Mr Potter, care to explain?"

Ron piped up. "It's a long story, toad-face, but we basically transfigured our robes," he gestured to their robes which were painfully coloured and very glittery, "and we thought we might as well make an entrance, since we look so cool."

The class started laughing. However, the toad wasn't as amused. "Why, pray tell, did you change your school robes?"

"A pink pony told us to," Draco shrugged.

Umbridge realised that she wasn't going to get a sane answer out of the group, so she tried transfiguring their robes back to normal. However, she couldn't, so she made them sit down.

Half way through the lesson, the group pretended to go to sleep, but they "woke up" a few moments later screaming, "TINKERBELL'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

When they did, the ceiling started raining glitter. They ran screaming from the room.

(line)

Next up was Potions.

Harry stayed outside the classroom as the others walked in. He waited until he could hear Snape telling them the instructions for the lesson before storming into the room, making the door slam against the wall.

Harry was currently dressed as a mini Snape – he had black eyes and long hair, and had changed his robes into black teaching ones.

He strutted up to the front of the classroom next to the real Snape, glared at everyone, and said boredly, "Turn to page 364, you dunderheads."

"Potter, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Snape hissed menacingly.

Harry turned to him and said in the same tone as before, "Mr Snape. See me in my office about your disastrous homework assignment."

He pushed Snape into his own office, bound and silenced him.

Harry spent the lesson stalking around the classroom and awarding points to Gryffindors for no particular reason.

When it was over, he transfigured himself back to normal, lifted the enchantments on Snape and ran out of the room.

(line)

The others met him in the Great Hall, where they spent lunch laughing and joking.

After that was Transfiguration. The group spent that class acting like muggle teens – chewing gum, listening to loud music through headphones and dyed their hair in unusual colours.

(line)

The rest of the day went by quickly.

When it was over, the group said their goodbyes and swiftly made their way back to their Common Rooms. It had been a long day of pranking.

(line)

Love it? Hate it? Review!

P.S. I probably won't be able to update tomorrow, unless some sort of miracle happens, so you'll have to wait for a while!

- Lolerator xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi hi! I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated for the past few days! I admit it, I'm a lazy sod. But there we go, that's life, I guess. :-) Another big sorry cause this chapter is so short - I did write a little bit more to it, but for two reasons, I didn't put it in. One, cause I didn't know what to write after that, and two, it came to a unnatural ending. Oh, one more thing: I changed the pairings because I just can't see Hermione and Draco having time to get together in this story. Sorry to all the Dramione fans out there! Maybe I'll write a story about them... But not yet! Anyway, don't let me bore you any further! Onwards!**

* * *

Severus Snape was in a very bad mood. He had requested for several glasses from house elves to then shatter them against his wall. (1) Snape had also made scuff marks in his Slytherin-coloured carpet from pacing. He was going to punish the little brat for his actions; Potter's fan-club, too, as Weasley and Granger had probably had something to do with it all...

While he was pacing, he hadn't noticed four students sneak in, and then out, of his bedroom. If he had, he would have seen that they were all wearing smirks worthy of Salazar Slytherin - quite a mean feat.

Leaving Snape sulking, the Rainbow Cookies (Hermione had insisted that she come up with a name for their group, leaving the boys questioning her sanity afterwards) headed towards the Great Hall to create some more destruction there.

* * *

Draco and Hermione had decided that the Great Hall needed a make-over. Harry and Ron didn't want to get involved, so they went to bed.

"What wimps! They're supposed to be Gryffindors," Hermione muttered.

Draco shrugged. "I second that thought."

They got busy decorating.

A few hours later, they were finished with the make-over.

"Whew... I'm tired, Drakie," Hermione stated, ignoring Draco's scowl. "We need to build a pillow fort. Drakie, would you be a dear and Summon every pillow in Hogwarts for me?"

While Draco accio'd the pillows, Hermione slipped behind a screen that she had conjured to change into her green and silver pyjamas.

When they were both finished, Draco turned and stared at what Hermione was wearing.

"What? You don't like my onesie? In fact, don't tell me. You have to wear one as well!" She squealed gleefully, gesturing to the screen that now had a red and gold onesie hanging on it.

"Hermione, two words: No. Way."

One glance at the nasty end of her wand, and Draco quickly took back his comment and changed into the offending garment.

He appeared from behind the screen moments later, scowling, to see a giant pillow fort and Hermione standing in front of it, her arms folded over her Slytherin onesie.

"See, you don't look that bad in Gryffindor colours," she smirked.

Sometimes I wonder if she should have been placed in Slytherin, Draco wondered, rolling his eyes at her comment. He walked into the huge fort. Draco reckoned that two double beds could easily fit inside it.

Hermione had obviously had the same thoughts, as she then conjured two double beds in Gryffindor colours. One was plain, and one had the words, "I love Gryffindor" all over it.

Draco scowled - he knew what was coming.

Sure enough, Hermione slid into the plain one. "Night night, don't let the bed bugs bite!" With that, she smirked at him and rolled over.

_Stupid muggle phrases_, Draco thought. He clambered into the bed, and instantly felt something - lots of things - crawl over his back. From Draco came a rather feminine scream, shooting out of the bed. Feeling his back, he realised that there was nothing there.

Hermione fought back laughter. Tickling charms were really quite useful.

* * *

Early the next morning, Filch was nearing the end of his usual morning patrol of the castle, Mrs Norris by his side. He had only the Great Hall to check.

When he got there, to say he was surprised would be the under-statement of the century.

Hermione and Draco were still asleep when the old caretaker entered the newly-improved Great Hall... Until his scream of fright, that is.

Filch had a minor heart attack when he saw how the Hall was decorated (or so he thought, anyway) - it was painted pink all over, the chairs and tables had frills on them, and pink ribbons were tied around the floating candles, which were a ghastly magenta colour. In fact, the only things in the Great Hall that were NOT pink were Hermione, Draco and their pillow fort. (Filch and Mrs Norris, upon entry, had been charmed to wear ballerina costumes.)

Needless to say, he took them straight to the Headmaster.

* * *

Half of their visit consisted of Filch ranting and Dumbledore's eyes twinkling, and the rest of it was spent shutting the batty caretaker up with a mouthful of Lemon Drops (oh, and a bit more twinkling on the Headmaster's part).

Dumbledore, as much as he was enjoying watching Filch's antics, decided to punish the pair by assigning two detentions each - one with Snape after dinner, and the other with Filch the next day - and sent them on their way.

* * *

The pair ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room after their little visit - _all this red and gold is hurting my eyes,_ thought Draco - to wake up the other half of the Rainbow Cookies.

Harry and Ron were rudely awaken by Hermione and Draco poking them. They slowly woke up.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Harry asked groggily, reaching for his glasses.

When he put them on, he saw what Draco was wearing, and started giggling. This soon turned into laughing, and then crying with mirth. Ron soon joined in, Hermione smirked and Draco muttered something about Gryffindors being bloody sods.

Their laughter got even more uncontrolled when Hermione told the Gryffindor boys about their handiwork.

When breakfast rolled around, exactly the same thing happened with their fellow students.

* * *

**1 - sorry if that sentence didn't make sense!**

**Well guys, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed...**

**No? Well then, you will now! IMPERIO!**

**Seriously though, if you think something needs to be improved, just tell me! One more note: I think that, now school is back (NOOO!), I'll stick to my original plan of updating every weekend.**

**Again, sorry for the long update!  
-Lolerator xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_Yolo! I don't really have any notes, apart from...  
WHY HASN'T ANYONE REVIEWED?!  
Okay, unless my email account has been having problems, Bellamort500 and whirlwind29 did (thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to you guys!) were the only ones that DID review, but that's not any excuse for you lurkers out there! C'mon guys, I need feedback here!  
Anyway, thank you all for reading and REVIEWING (*hint hint*), here's chapter six, chapitre six, o capítulo seis! :-)_

* * *

A prank-less school day followed that. The Rainbow Cookies were bored, and the teachers were breathing multiple sighs of relief that they did not have blue hair or squeaky voices. (Well, Flitwick was glad that he didn't have a deep voice, for he had a squeaky one anyway.)

But their relief was short lived, for when the brains behind the Rainbow Cookies (aka Hermione and Draco) turned up to Filch's detention after dinner, well, let's just say that that detention did not plan out in Filch's favour very well. At all.

When the sly, smirking teens got there, fifteen minutes late, Filch was in a bad mood. And because of that, he set them the horrible task of cleaning a girls' lavatory the muggle way, leaving Mrs Norris to watch over them.

However, when he returned to the toilets, instead of finding a clean room, he saw the whole thing covered in glitter, among other things, such as fairy lights. Also, he spotted Mrs Norris bound in magical ropes on a table between two rainbow-coloured, high-backed thrones, which were holding the elegant forms of Hermione and Draco.

Well, it took Filch a moment to realise that it was them; they were dressed in immaculate robes of their respective house colours, and a crown on their heads, which bared a strange, colourful coat of arms with - what looked like - a cookie upon it.

After his assessment, Filch then realised that Mrs Norris was tied up. He gasped, and, glaring at the students (who were looking down their noses at the squib), tried to untie her.

"You can't do it, you know."

It was Hermione who had spoke. Draco grinned slyly, living up to his nickname of "the Slytherin Prince".

"The only way you can get her back," added Draco in a hushed, secretive tone, "is if you complete the following task..."

* * *

The students of Hogwarts were eating cheerfully at breakfast the next day, blissfully ignorant of the events that were about to take place.

Hermione, Ron and Harry stood on their chairs at the Gryffindor table, Draco doing the same at the Slytherin table. Simultaneously, they set off some glitter horns (horns that, when honked, would spray glitter everywhere) to get everyone's attention.

"Fellow students!" Started Harry.

"We are pleased to announce-" Ron followed on.

"-a special dance from a very special guest!" Hermione continued.

"Please put your hands together for..." Draco finished.

"ARGUS FILCH PERFORMING GANGNAM STYLE!" They shouted as one.

Many muggle-born students, and some half-bloods, burst out laughing. They then explained to the bewildered-looking pure bloods what they were talking about.

Suddenly, some catchy, albeit annoying, music blasted through the Great Hall. The heavy doors burst open, revealing Filch tapping his foot to the music, wearing a... colourful Lycra suit and a very awkward expression.

He skipped into the hall, stopped in front of the confused- and amused-looking professors, and turned around as the chorus started.

Then, after performing a series of weird dance moves, he started skipping around the hall again, clapping his hands and encouraging the students to copy his moves. The Rainbow Cookies did the same. Soon, the whole of Gryffindor were on their feet, along with most of the other students (minus a few grouchy teens that were trying to drink their morning coffee). Even Dumbledore was dancing! (1)

Soon, the dance was over, and the students, tired, plopped down into their seats. Filch fled from the room, in search of his precious Mrs Norris... and to avoid even more humiliation from the Rainbow Cookies.

Said pranking group sauntered out of the Great Hall, grinning, to go to their first lesson of the day - Defence Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

The Rainbow Cookies were looking forward to this lesson, as Umbridge was their favourite pranking target, even if they had been a little easy on her in their last prank. This, however, was not a tradition they wanted to keep, so they made sure to bug the heck out of her this lesson.

As ever, the toad made a dramatic entrance - _"Quills out, wands away, children!"_ - and swept through the room, leaving a trail of sickly perfume in her wake.

Draco coughed slightly, gaining Umbridge's attention. "Yes, Mr Malfoy?" She asked, her voice as sickly as her perfume. "You wish to ask me something?"

He hadn't actually intended to ask her anything - he was coughing because of her... fragrance - but, nevertheless, Draco spoke.

"Well, there's one little thing... why do you look like a toad?" he asked innocently, blinking owlishly at her.

Umbridge spluttered angrily, pulled herself up to her full (and rather small) height, and took in a breath.

However, she never got to speak. It seemed the other members of the Rainbow Cookies also wanted to add their thoughts to the mix.

"Yeah, toad-face," Harry said confusedly. "Why do you have a toad's face?"

* * *

The lesson continued like that - the pranksters making remarks about toads, and Umbridge pointedly ignoring them. She finally blew up, however, when Draco offered to transfigured her into a toad, so she would "feel a little bit more comfortable in her own skin".

"Misters Potter, Weasley, Malfoy and Miss Granger, go to Professor McGonagall immediately, and give her this note. She should be in the staff room. Go. NOW!"

"Okay, toad-face, keep your hair on! Would you like a cup of tea?" Ron asked innocently. The other Rainbow Cookies members looked at him strangely. That hadn't been their plan!

"Uh, yes please, Weasley."

Once outside the room, Ron explained his plan to the others...

* * *

1- Lol, funny mental image.

OMG! I am so evil, giving you a cliffie! MWAH-HAH-HAH! That's what you get for not reviewing! (Insert evil smirk here)

IMPERIO! YOU SHALL REVIEW!

- Hannah (Lolerator) x


	7. Author's note

Hey guys, Lolerator here.

I, infinite wisdom, accidentally deleted the story whlie I was putting it on the site.

To make a long story short, I will have to completely re-write the chapter. This means that you guys will have to wait another week for the next chappie. I'm SO SO SO SO (*two minutes later*) SOOOO sorry!

Also, I have writer's block, which doesn't really help matters much. Hope you can forgive me!

Hannah xx


	8. Chapter 7

_**YOLO peeps!**_

_**Yes, this is Lolerator you're talking to, believe it or not.**_

_**Okay, so I am really sorry for the delay for last weeks chapter, but I didn't have any control over it. Unfortunately. Cause if I did, it wouldn't have happened.**_

_**Wow. I am a drama queen that is really bad at drama.**_

_**Okay! On with the story!**_

_**Shall we?...**_

* * *

Grinning, the Rainbow Cookies strolled into the staff room door. As ever, they made a dramatic entrance - shouting "WHAZZUP?!" and covering the entire room in multi-coloured feathers.

Snape and McGonagall looked up, annoyed.

Draco disappeared under Harry's invisibility cloak to make Umbridge's special cup of tea... And to tend to Snape's.

"Minnie! Just the person we were looking for!" Hermione bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah, apparently we were annoying toad face," Harry drawled.

"She got really annoyed when we offered to Transfigure her into a toad so that she would have more self-confidence," Ron added helpfully. "We don't know why. It was quite a kind offer, really."

Snape glared at the trio for interrupting him and went back to grading some papers. He did not notice the pink liquid swirling into his tea.

Draco reappeared, grinning like a madman, much to the confusion of McGonagall.

"Mr Malfoy, where have you been?" she said, confused.

"Ah, Minnie, I cannot tell you. For it is a combination of your old age and my many secrets," Draco told her, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Back to the matter in hand," interjected Harry, "Umbridge told us to give you this note and get back to the classroom ASAP." Harry handed her the note and ushered the others out, Draco carefully cradling the teacup in his hands.

She watched them leave the staff room with a mixture of shock, annoyance and confusion.

Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration professor, was baffled, and she did not like the feeling one bit.

* * *

The Rainbow Cookies, meanwhile, were causing havoc.

They had made the same entrance as in the staff room (much to the pupil's amusement) and given the toad her tea.

Well, if some doubted that she was a toad before, there was now no denying it, for in her place was a giant, sparkly, croaking, pink toad.

And then, as was now customary to the Rainbow Cookies, they simply walked away with so-identical-it-is-creepy smirks, walked out of the silent classroom.

* * *

_**Right, okay! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (I'm now getting tired of typing this now) SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it's such a short chapter! I am SUCH a lazy arse when it comes to writing.**_

_**But, for now, good bye!**_

_**-Hannie xx**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Okay everyone, I am really sorry for taking so long to update! I only hope my other story made up for it!_**

**_If you read the A/N of my new story, "The Many Mistakes of an Old Man", you would know that I might put this story up for adoption. I'm still considering it, but I don't like giving up on stories, so probably not. If you're interested, however, please PM me or tell me in a review!_**

**_Any prank ideas would be much appreciated! Oh, and thank you to Bellamort500 for your support and pranking wisdom! All hail Bellamort500! Oh, and while I'm on that note, if you like this fic, check out Bellamort500's. They are AWESOME SAUCE and will make you laugh so hard!_**

* * *

With only a few days before the end of the pranking competition, the pranks were getting more and more outrageous. Little Dennis Creevy, along with a few friends, even dyed Dumbledore's beard green, much to everyone's amusement.

The Rainbow Cookies also felt the need to up their game. They also decided that Harry and Ron had not done enough pranking, so Hermione and Draco set them an assignment.

At midnight, Harry and Ron climbed out of the portrait hole, ignoring the Fat Lady's squawks, with the Marauder's Map and invisibility cloak under an arm and headed towards the dungeons.

Reaching Snape's quarters, they whispered the password - '_aconite_' - that Draco had given them, being Snape's godson.

Creeping into the arch that the wall had turned into, they wrapped the invisibility cloak around themselves and confirmed that Snape was sleeping, before setting to work.

* * *

Severus Snape was not having a good day.

First of all, his mirror kept insulting him, saying things like, "Don't you ever wash your hair?" or "Ever heard of shampoo?". He wouldn't have had such an impact had the voice not sounded like the Potter brat's.

Then, when he was seated at the Head Table for breakfast, everyone was pointing and staring at him. He scowled irritably. As far as Snape as concerned, he looked perfectly normal.

But not everyone was Snape.

Harry and Ron, after some research from Hermione, cast a charm on Snape in his sleep. The charm made his reflection and voice look and sound normal so that he couldn't see what the Rainbow Cookies had done to him.

They had given him a makeover - a badly needed one, in their opinion. The Rainbow Cookies had transfigured Snape's usual black robes into Gryffindor colours, with a frilly, hideous ruff and seams. They had slipped him a Countless Colours sweet to change his hair into long, flowing pink hair (everyone who knew Tonks were instantly reminded of her) and a modified version to change his eye colour to yellow. The pranksters had also added a Voxes sweet into the mix, giving the cranky professor a squeaky voice worthy of Professor Flitwick.

Their work had rendered any of his threats useless. In fact, even in his grumpy mood, he didn't make any first years cry; they giggled instead.

Needless to say, by the end of his hellish day, he was in a REALLY bad mood.

Which made the Rainbow Cookies even more delighted.

* * *

**_Okay, here it is! I know it's short, but this fic is drawing to a close and I'm running out of ideas._**

**_I know it's probably a fickle attempt, but please, PLEASE review. It will encourage me to write quicker! So, if I get 10 reviews, I will update by next Friday. *cough, blackmail, cough*_**

**_-Lolerator xxxxxxxx_**


End file.
